


Nightmares

by ErlenmeyerFlask



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Caring Black Hat, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He cri, Kissing, Lots of sirs, M/M, One-Shot, Snuggling, sad flug, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlenmeyerFlask/pseuds/ErlenmeyerFlask
Summary: Flug has nightmare and cri and he need sum demon comfort





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic! This one was kinda rushed so it might sound dumb but I hope you like it anyways!! Also I have request for paperhat one shots open so if you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments!!
> 
> My DA: http://colorsoul-drawz.deviantart.com

_The flames were erupting from every corner. Flug scurried away to find an escape. The smoke clogged his lungs and eyes. All he could hear was the cries of his loved ones. Everything stung and hurt._

 

_Blood was pooling around every where he stepped._

 

_The blood curling screaming continued to bash his eardrums while tears were pouring out of his eyes. The fire wouldn’t stop engulfing him. He would trip and put another gash in his legs and arms. A panic attack was on the verge of exploding inside of him. The only thing Flug could do was scream and yell for someone,_

 

_but nobody came._

 

_The cries seized, leaving behind piles of lifeless, innocent bodies. Flug slowly trudged to the people. One of them looked so very familiar to him._

 

_“M-mom?”_

 

_Silence. Flug broke down and fell to his knees. He had killed the only person left in his life._

 

_“I’m s-so sorry…” He wailed._

 

_The walls started to crack and crumble and the celling was giving in._

 

_“HELP! PLEASE!! I’M SORRY!! I’M SO SO SORRY!!!”_

 

Black Hat was in the living room, reading the news paper to investigate what those pesky heroes where up to. He had a cup of coffee and a soft fire crackling in the background. Everything seemed peaceful, but he could sense there was something slightly off.

 He slowly sat the paper down and stood up. 

 

Yup, something was definitely not right. 

 

He crept down the hall ways towards the Demencia’s room. He peeked in and everything seemed normal. 

 

She was asleep in her bed, one of her legs hanging off and her head on the opposite side of the bed, snoring very loudly. “ooooh b-blacky you’re su-much a charmer!” She mumbled in her sleep, smiling very wide. 

 

Black Hat silently scoffed in disgust and moved on to check the laboratory. 

 

Oh yeah, it was definitely coming from there. He quietly stepped inside and saw all the machines at rest. The blue prints scattered across the wall and the floor littered with coffee cups. 

 

“Flug?” He harshly whispered.

 

 Quiet stifled cries started to fill the room and Black Hat quickly whipped his head around to lay eyes on the desk. Dr. Flug was asleep, but covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf. 

 

He was having a night terror. 

 

_Soon out of the flames came a tall, dark figure. It didn’t seem to do much, the figure silently stood there, just watching him suffocate to death._

 

_“B-black Hat?” Flug coughed._

 

_No movement still._

 

“I’m s-sorry I’m mfsorry smorry so-ryy.” He cried quietly. 

 

Though he didn’t want to admit it, it concerned Black Hat that he was apologizing to no one. “I’m sorry sir!!” Flug blurted out. Oh, so he was apologizing to his boss though he had done nothing wrong. 

 

Black Hat felt a sudden pain in his chest. 

 

_“Flug?” The figure asked._

 

_The flames got bigger and brighter, disabling Flug’s vision. The smoke continued to gut his throat and put him into painful coughing fits in an attempt to call Black Hat’s name again._

 

_This was the end, he would die, while his boss just stood there, not giving a single care for him._

 

_Flug covered his head with his hands and prepared to be burned to death. One last time he peered up to see if the figure was there, but it was gone. Of course, he left him there to die. But soon Flug felt a cooling comfort wrap around his torso, pulling him out of the fire._

 

_Everything began to slowly melt away, the fire, the plane, the burning corpuses._

 

_Everything except for the cooling sensation._

 

Because it was real. 

 

Black Hat had gone behind his seat and was hugging him. Flug slowly lifted his head and looked at him. 

 

“S-sir?”

 

 Black Hat stared back at him with tear filled eyes and removed his arms from the hug. Flug covered his face again. 

 

“I’m sorry sir!! I didn’t mean to-“

 

 Black Hat grunted and threw his arms around him again and pulled him into his chest. Flug stood in silence, letting the coolness radiate through his body before hastily wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

They held each other for a minute or so without making a noise, until the dam broke and Flug sobbed into his shoulder, gripping onto Black Hat’s coat with all his strength. 

 

“Y-you were gonna l-leave me there!” Flug cried.

 Black Hat lifted his head and hesitantly rubbed circles into his back.

 

 “I…I would never leave you to die Flug.” 

 

He only sobbed harder and clung onto him with more might. Black Hat pulled him even closer to him, where Flug’s head was right under his chin. 

 

“S-sir please, do-don’t…I need to-I can’t-“ 

 

He couldn’t control his wailing and continued to cry. 

 

“Don’t- don’t leave me sir!”

 

 Flug continued to bawl into his shoulder and Black Hat rubbed his back again. 

 

“Shh, shh its alright, I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. Shh…” 

 

Before Flug could respond Black Hat had already picked him up like a child and began to walk out of the lab, into the halls.

 

After walking for few minutes in silence, Flug spoke up. 

 

“Um, s-sir? Y-you seemed to have p-passed my room…” 

 

Black Hat glanced at him and replied, “I’m not taking you to your room Flug, you apparently cannot sleep on your own very well.”

 

 He shot him a smirk and Flug turned into a stuttering flustered mess.

 

“‘Y-you mean I’m, you going-“ 

 

“Yes Flug, you’re going to sleep in my room, in my bed, with _me._ ” 

 

He smiled pridefully and continued to strut towards the other side of the manor. Flug grabbed onto his arm and started to cry again. 

 

“T-thank you sir!!”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

Black Hat flipped the doors open and gently placed Flug on the floor. 

 

“Flug, do be a dear and get yourself in some proper night apparel now.” He cooed with a glistening smile. 

 

Flug looked down at his chemical stained lab coat and gloves. 

 

“Y-yes sir!” 

 

He ran out to throw some pajamas on. Black Hat silently chuckled as he tripped over his own feet to scurry out the door.  

 

Black Hat waited for a few minutes or so until Flug came running in the room with his flannel shirt and pants on. Black Hat walked over to him and stared at the patterns in the fabric.

 

 It was a sky blue color with tiny air planes dotted all over them. 

 

Flug began to panic when his boss looked very unamused. 

 

“Is it t-too stupid? Sorry, I can change into s-something different if you want…” 

 

He was swept off the ground again into the cooling touch of his boss. 

 

“No you’re fine doctor, its…cute.”

 

 Flug blushed madly and tried to scramble out of his grip but Black Hat wasn’t letting him go anywhere. He gently sat Flug on his bed and sat himself on the edge of it. Flug sunk into the sheets and let out a relieved sigh. It had been weeks since he last slept in a bed.

 

 “So tell me Flug, what…what were you dreaming about?”

 

 The tears began to weld up in his eyes again. Black Hat immediately crawled up next to him and lovingly wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

 

“T-the plane crash, I…I want to forget it.”

 

 Black Hat looked at him sadly, cupping a hand around the side of his bag and wiping a tear with his thumb. 

 

“I killed her, I killed my own mother in that crash. She was so beautiful and innocent and, and she and 22 others are gone now…because of me.” 

 

The day he had crashed into the manor, the day he was saved, the day he was given a job at Black Hat inc.,

 

the day he gave up his soul. 

 

“I…you, you weren’t there though, you didn’t save me like before and, and…I knew you wouldn’t do it again.”

 

 Flug held the blanket to his face and sobbed louder. 

 

“Flug-“

 

 “After everything you do to me! The yelling and the slapping and the abuse, theres no way you’d care for me enough do it again!” 

 

“Please-“

 

 “NO I CAN’T DO THIS ANY MORE!! I’M SICK OF IT!!! NOBODY IN THIS WORLD CARES ABOUT ME!! I WISH YOU HAD JUST LET ME DIE IN THAT CRASH!!”

 

 Black Hat grabbed his shoulders and threw him against the back of the bed. Flug started to cry again, he was going to die for this. 

 

But no pain came, Black Hat just stared at him, breathing harshly.

 

 “Why won’t you-“ 

 

He was interrupted when their lips connected together. 

 

It was like fireworks exploded inside his chest, like he could see colors brighter now. Flug shed more tears and grabbed the back of his Black Hat’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

 

When Black Hat broke the kiss and threw his arms around Flug again. Now they were both crying. 

 

“Flug, please…don’t ever think like that again.”

 

“You, you would miss me?”

 

“Oh my god Flug, I wouldn’t have a reason to live if you left me.”

 

 Flug’s cries got increasingly louder as he held onto his boss as tight as he could. 

 

“T-thank you -hic- jefecito…” He mumbled.

 

 Black Hat rubbed his back softly as his wailing was brought down to slight whimpers. 

 

“Shh shh, there we go hun, no need for anymore crying, I’m here love.”

 

 Flug blushed at all of the cute names he was giving him and buried his face into his chest. Black Hat took notice of this and continue to fluster him 

 

“How be we get some rest now sweetheart?” 

 

Flug looked up at him teary eyed and slowly nodded his head. 

 

Black Hat picked up his fragile body, carefully laid his head on a pillow and tucked the sheets over him. Flug grabbed his sleeve. 

 

“C-cuddle with me? Please sir?”

 

 There was no way Black Hat could say no, the adorable scene was enough to make him grab the scientist an never let go. 

 

Black Hat smiled and snuggled next to him. Flug scooted closer and laid his head on the demon’s chest. Black Hat wrapped his arms around his waist and intertwined their legs together. It was a mixture of a comforting warmth and a cooling touch.

 

 Black Hat tugged softly on Flug’s bag and gave him a huge dorky smile. Flug giggled and nodded. He sighed as the bag was thrown off of his head and revealed his flushed face. 

 

“There’s my beautiful doctor~” Black Hat cooed.

 

“Oh stop…” Flug chuckled, blushing like crazy. 

 

The demon grabbed his chest and pulled him closer to kiss his nose and make a “boop” noise. 

 

Flug giggled again and buried his face in his chest. 

 

They laid back down again, but the two were much closer this time.

 

 Flug was practically on top of his boss, Black Hat holding onto him with all he had. 

 

“Flug?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Yes sir?” 

 

“You know you’re mine, right?”

 

 “Um I guess so sir.”

 

 “You remember that client who tried to kiss your hand?”

 

 “Yes sir.”

 

 “It took every bit of sanity inside me to not rip his guts out.” 

 

Flug giggled at how worked up he got about it. 

 

“Sir, I wouldn’t leave you for anyone, I promise. I am and will always be loyal to you.” 

 

Black Hat grunted again. 

 

“Every time on of those bloody clients tried to show you the smallest bit of affection, it would always build up an infinite, boiling rage inside of me…” 

 

Flug kissed the place where his nose would’ve been. 

 

“You should of came to your conclusions faster.” He said with an adorable smile.

 

 Black Hat suddenly latched onto him and turned to his side taking Flug with him. 

 

A low rumbling noise came from within him. 

 

“ _Mine._ ” 

 

“Sir? Who are you talking to?”

 

 Black Hat responded with a muffled scoff, the rumbling sensation still escaping him. 

 

Flug shrugged it off and snuggled closer to him. 

 

Now that he thought about it, he’s pretty sure that Black Hat was purring, odd. There were so many things he didn’t know about the demon.

 

  _Very possessive and cat-like possibly_ he made a mental note to himself.

 

They laid there in silence, Black Hat found listening to the human’s breathing strangely relaxing. 

 

One of his hands unfolded from his side to cup his cheek and run his thumb over his flushed, freckled cheek. Flug slowly shut his eyes at his touch and let out a tiny sigh. 

“I love you Black Hat, so much.” 

 

Flug said, peering up at him with half-lidded eyes. Black Hat landed a kiss to his forehead.

 

 “I love you too my dear little scientist.” 

 

With that no more words needed to be spoken.

 

 Flug cuddled up to the demon and rested his head on his chest. Black Hat wrapped his arms around his torso and took in all the warmness he emitted off of him. 

 

Flug was soon fast asleep, curled up against him, his mouth slightly open, making him look cuter than ever.

 

 Black Hat smiled at his adorable nature. The tiny noises he’d make in his sleep and the way he’d grab at Black Hats fingers any time they got close to his face. 

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

 

They’d have to try this again sometime. 

 


End file.
